A conventional ball carrying toy has been proposed in which an iron ball is rolled from a start portion to a goal portion of a passage formed by pins or the like on a double-construction upper plate surface, and a circular opening for causing the iron ball to be fallen on a lower plate surface to return it to the start portion and a narrow communication passage are aligned in a suitable location of said passage. A further proposal has been made in which as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 28637/1983, a plurality of annular squares mutually associated are incorporated into a cube, a portion of the start end to the terminal of the cube is communicated by through-holes formed in the sides of the plurality of annular squares and a Celluloid ball with a bell inserted therein is inserted from the top interiorly of the cube and removed from the lower portion.
In the conventional ball carrying toy, a ball is moved from the upper portion to the lower portion within a box incorporated in plane or in cubic, and merely passes through the determined passage, and therefore, it is possible to reduce the moving time from the start portion to the goal portion through the technical exercise but a brain judgement, a thinking power and a patience cannot be naturally learned.